


Three Times Three Riders Broke Into Emu Hojo's Home (And one that stayed)

by TheMusicalPaws



Series: Ironic Rider Erotica [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: I made a post about this a while ago, M/M, and playing call of duty on his WiiU, it was originally a joke about Taiga breaking into Emu's house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Three riders break into Emu's home for notorious reasons





	

The first time it had happened Emu had gotten up to get a drink late at night.

He saw a light coming from the living room he walked over to investigate.   
What he hadn't expected to see was Taiga, who was somehow playing Doom on his Nintendo™ Wiiu™. Emu tried to question him but only got a "shut up" out of Taiga and decided to not question it since it was not going to get him anywhere.

But he'd still like to know how Taiga got Doom on there.

 

The Second time it happened he actually hadn't seen the culprit when it happened.

Emu had realized he over slept and was going to be late. He was deciding to skip making breakfast when he walked into the kitchen. A mysterious plate that held a delicious looking breakfast sat on the table along with a note.

_To Hojo,_

_I wanted to repay you for what you did._   
_Don't expect this to be a constant thing though._

_-Hiiro_

Emu was a little weary of the fact that Hiiro managed to break into his house and cook him breakfast. Plus the fact he'd even want to remember what they...did. 

Oh well it was good food.

 

The Third Time it happened Emu was used to it. Or he thought he would be.

Kiriya wasn't a once in a blue moon or a one time deal like the others.

Kiriya apparently had no where to stay and broke into his house and Emu found him asleep on his couch. Emu thought this would be a temporary situation until Kiriya got a place of his own to stay.

But it wasn't.

Kiriya had became a part of the morning routine. Kiriya seemed to like getting up earlier and making breakfast for the both of them so Emu wouldn't have to worry about not having the time. Kiriya was also there to make sure Emu didn't oversleep. They had a good teamwork going on for a while.

Emu hadn't expected Kiriya to climb into his bed during a particularly cold winter night. He also didn't expect to wake up the next morning in the man's embrace. But Emu enjoyed his presence and it seemed that Kiriya did too.

So it just became a new part of the routine, with some chaste kisses too.  
Plus with the start to a new relationship.


End file.
